Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer
by Lunnaa
Summary: Oh no... not another Dramione fic! THIS is the one to read. Give them a try, watch their relationship blossom. Keep an eye on the drama as it unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Hermione Granger is sat at the Gryffindor Table in the great hall, she is finishing her coursework for Muggle Studies. The essay is titled 'Sexuality in the muggle world; is it okay to be attracted to the same gender."

Hermione sighs as she puts her quill down on the table.

'What an interesting essay' she thought to herself, 'I'm sure Proffessor Burbage will enjoy reading it.' She smiled to herself.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Granger, as long as you're a lesbian in front of me, it's cool." Draco's voice whispered into her ear.

"MALFOY!"

"Yes granger?" he smirked.

"I don't appreciate your crude comments." She wasn;t impressed, she packed her books and Quill away into her satchel.

"You never do, but its an art you'll learn to love."

Hermione sighed. "I thouroughly disagree, Malfoy. In future, please refrain from such remarks".

She stood up from the table, turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Draco moaned, "Oh here she goes again." He followed Hermione through the hall. "You know, I've never understood why your so uptight all the time. Weasel not giving you what you want?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks, her back still turned to Draco. "Don't.. don't call him that".

!Why? That is his name after all." Draco sniggered.

Her back still to Draco, "His name is Weasley. Ronald Weasley." She slowly turns to face him. "and I happen to be very fond off him"

"Weasel. Weasley. Same thing" He shrugged. "I really don't know what you see in him. He doesn't pay you much attention does he?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "He has an over active mind that's all"

Draco smirked, yet again. "Over active? Stop trying to sugar coat the fact he is an idiot"

"He is not an idiot!" Hermione shrieked.

"I beg to differ" He replied calmly.

Luna Lovegood suddenly appears next to the pair.

"Hi draco. Hi Hermione. Hows it going?" She asks, cheerfully.

"Hi, love good." Draco replied, not taking his eyes of off Hermione.

Hermione glares at Draco, then glances to Luna. "Hi Luna. Shall we go to the library? I need to get away from…" She pauses. "here."

"Sure Hermione!"

"I fancy going to the library myself. How about that.!" Draco says smoothly.

Luna: smiles at him. "Would you like to come too, Draco! Yey!"

"Sure, love good, why not." He smiles eagerly at Hermione.

Hermione rolls her eyes, and after a short pause replies "Fine".

The trio walk slowly out of the great hall, Draco moves closer to Hermione's side.

"So you never answered my question, Granger. What do you see in weasel?"

"Who are you calling weasel. Its not nice to call people names!" Luna sounded upset, as if someone had insulted her directly.

"I've never been one for pleasantries, Lovegood"

Hermione chuckles quietly, "No, you have never been one for pleasantries Draco. Maybe you should start being nicer about people, and then you might have some REAL friends"

Luna gazes blankly at Draco, then to Hermione. "Did the nargles take dracos manners?"

Draco ignores Luna's comment, and looks straight at Hermione. "Who says I don't have real friends? Just because I don't follow weasel and potty around all day, doesn't mean I don't have friends"

Hermione laughed again, "I think they did Luna. And honestly Malfoy. Who are your real friends then? Crabbe? Goyle?" She smirks. " I don't think so."

"Only if they took your sanity Love good " He replies sharply. "And Crabbe and Goyle are idiots. But I'm sure your already aware of that, being such a know it all."

Luna stares into the roof as they walk, she slowly looks towards Draco. "O I get it Daco, they never had any manners to take away from you.. Your just as sane as I am."

Hermione ignores Luna's comment. "Exactly Malfoy. Idiots. Not real friends. Come on Luna, lets leave Malfoy alone"

Luna smiles instantly. "Okay Hermione! Bye Draco."

Draco quickly puts his arm around Hermione's shoulder and whispers softly, "You could be my friend if you like"

Hermione. shakes Malfoy off. "UGH Malfoy. You make me sick"

"If there's an un easiness in your stomach. I doubt its from feeling sick."

Hermione snorted from laughter, "Well clearly you should never take up a career in the medical profession. I definitely feel sick." As she speaks, she looks towards the floor.

"Oh come on Hermione. Lets go." Luna grabs Hermione by the waist and pulls her towards the library door.

"It was nice talking to you Hermione. We should do it again some time." Draco shouted after them.

Hermione stops Luna at the door. "wait here" she says. She walks briskly over to Draco, who is stood in the corridor a few feet behind..

Draco raises his eye brow.

Luna watches intently.

Hermione puts her mouth to Draco's ear. She whispers. "Meet me in the library, the restricted section tonight, at seven"/.

Draco smiles. "Okay. Where something cute." He winks at her as she walks away.

Hermione has a breif smile, then returns to a stone faced expression. She walks back to Luna, and tells her about the planned meeting with Draco.

Luna looks shocked. "Umm. What are you doing, Hermione?"

Hermione thinks for a second, then quickly responds. "Obviously it's a set up Luna, I'll tell McGonagol that Draco will be there. He will be in so much trouble." She glances back at Draco, smiles at him coyly, then looks back at Luna.

Luna gasps. "Hermione, you are so clever. Why aren't you in ravenclaw like me."

Hermione smiles. "Honestly Luna, I don't know".


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It is 6.55pm, and Hermione is walking back to common room after a late study session in the courtyard, she is debating whether or not it is a good idea to meet up with Draco.

'Surely this isn't going to end well. He's a Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor.' Her mind is racing when she suddenly bumps into Draco.

"Oh, er, hi Malfoy." She stutters.

"You're headed the wrong way, Granger"

"Yes i know, er, i just forgot... Something." She looks shifty.

Draco cocks an eyebrow. "Really?"

Hermione smiles at him. "Yes.. well it doesn't matter now i suppose."

She walks next to Draco as the pair head into the library.

"So what's this about Granger?"

Hermione looks at him deep in the eyes. "I...er... Draco listen. how would this work. your a Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor. we would be a laughing stock my friends would hate me!"

Draco looks deep in thought.. "I never took you for one who cares about what other people think of her."

Hermione sighs. "Well, I care about my reputation. whether you think I do or not."

Draco has a cocky laugh. "What reputation? the one where you're an uptight prude who constantly follows two boys around who don't even pay attention to the woman you've become? nice reputation Granger, I'll try not to tarnish it."

Draco turns to walk away.

Hermione grabs his arm, and nods at him. "You are right. they don't understand me. I guess I shouldn't Kid myself anymore".

"So, what are you going to do to change all that, Hermione".

Hermione grins when he calls her by her given name. "You know what sod them. everyone can think what they like. I don't care any more" she looks around, then goes to hold dracos hand.

"ever eager aren't we?" He quickly looks towards their hands intertwined.

Hermione looks shocked, "Is this not what you want?" She lets go of Draco's hand. She starts to back away. "Fine. ill go and see Ron, I'm sure he will want me." She turns to leave, hoping he will stop her. "Goodbye Malfoy."

Draco sighs. "Why are you always so dramatic? and quick to assume? did I ever say I didn't want you?

but if you want to run back to Ron, I'm sure he'll stop whatever he's doing with that Brown girl to be with you."

Hermione turns back to look at him. "Well then, screw him. and yes, I am quick to assume. it is in my nature. i suppose you will have to learn to live with it." Her smile returns.

"Yes, it's one of the many down falls to being a Gryffindor, isn't it. quick to act before you think."

Hermione can't help but giggle. "I suppose it is. so... how will this work. you know, us being enemies and all."

Draco shrugs. "Just look at it as fr-enemies for now."

"People do say keep your friends close... and you enemies closer."

Draco: leans in to whisper into her ear "and how close do you exactly intend to keep me, Granger."

Hermione feels shivers through her spine. "Well... I suppose that depends how close you want to be." She looks into Draco's eyes with a sly grin.

"You're walking on a very dangerous line, sure you can handle it?" Draco looks intently into her eyes.

Hermione nods, boldly. "I have one life, I might as well live it."

Draco leans in until their lips are barely touching. Hermione gently kisses him back, then pulls away.

"You know, I thought this would feel weird. it doesn't." She has a huge Cheshire cat smile across her face. She leans in and kisses him again, with more passion this time.

Draco kisses back just with more passion and then pulls back.. "Who would have known that inside all of your fringed ways, there's just a fire waiting to break up?" He softly kisses her cheek then lips.

Hermione smirks. "I like to surprise.. I best get back to the common room, when can I see you again? alone? we have potions tomorrow... maybe after we could.. sneak of somewhere?" She giggles quietly, blushing. "Oh this will be fun."

Draco smirks, "I'll let you know. Get a good nights sleep Granger, don't be dreaming too much, will you?" He kisses her softly on her cheek, and walks briskly out of the library.

Hermione sighs, smiles to herself, then rushes out of the library herself. She heads straight to the Gryffindor common room.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

As Hermione entered the common room Ron was sat alone on the couch in front of the fire. He looks up to see her. Oi! There you are! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! He sounded annoyed.

Hermione couldn t help but annoy him further.  
>Err... just been in the library she laughed.<p>

Why is your face all red like that then? He was looking more and more annoyed.  
>Hermione started to get irritated, is was none of his business. I took a detour through the court yard, I needed some air. Is that ok with you?<p>

Why would you detour when you could have just came right here?

Hermione was getting more and more annoyed. I told you I needed some air ok? What is your problem Ron! why do I have to explain myself to YOU! She walked towards him slowly.

He backed away with every step she took. Because... Because... Well I don t know! He let out a sigh and dumped himself in the nearest chair.

Exactly. so, Ronald, stay out of my business. It s up to me where I go, what I do and who I see. Understand? She had stopped dead in her tracks.

Who did you see? he sounded concerned.

She really wasn t In the mood for this anymore. Like I said its MY business. why do you care so much anyway?

Ron put his head in his hands and breathed deeply. He looked at her, straight into the eyes. I care because how was I to know you weren t off lying dead somewhere?

Hermione couldn t help feeling a little something for her friend, he had been really worried about her. She shook the feeling away, it wasn t his place.  
>Well, Ronald I can look after myself. now, if u can excuse me, I need to get some sleep. unless you have more interrogating questions?<p>

Ron mumbled, No...that s about it .

Fine. If we are quite finished, I shall see you tomorrow. I hope I can go about my day as I wish without more questions. Good night Ronald. She turned on her heel and left for the girls dormitory.

When she was out of site, Ron sighed to himself. I swear that girl is getting more and more argumentative everyday .

Hermione strolled into the bed room and sat on her bed, she pulled her diary out from underneath her pillow and pulled her wand out. Lumos she whispered as she climbed under her quilt. Dear Diary, She wrote. Pausing briefly, sighing to herself.  
>Today was rather eventful. I met up with Draco, alone. And, well, one thing led to another. I think we are dating.<br>Part of me hates him. He calls me the most wicked names. He bullies my friends. He can be so mean!  
>But, I honestly think he is the most handsome boy in this school. And when we are alone, he is different. I can t explain it. He just seems a little bit nicer. We kissed. It was nice. I can t wait to do it again, and see him again. I just hope I am doing the right thing! She placed the notebook, quill and her wand in the cabinet beside her bed, and jumped back out to get dressed for sleep.<p>

Elsewhere in the castle, Draco Malfoy was sat in the Slytherin common room, alone.  
>He had a glass of water in one hand, and an apple in the other. He was deep in thought.<p>

I can t believe she almost backed out! He thought to himself. If she had well then we wouldn t have flirted nor would we have kissed. Merlin that kiss was amazing! And the way she smelled! I cant wait to see her again. For Draco, these where quite some romantic thoughts. 


End file.
